


夜莺

by friedpluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpluto/pseuds/friedpluto
Summary: 我的夜莺打开了笼子，飞走了。





	夜莺

遇见悠太的那一天窗外下着大雪，房间里暖气开得很足。悠太赤身裸体，莹白色的纤细身躯裹在过分奢华的红色丝绒床单里，鲜明的颜色对比，给我一种强烈的视觉冲击力。床单原本不是红色的，但是因为被血液浸透，所以变成了深红色。血液不是来自悠太，而是来自他身旁刚刚被我割断喉咙的中年男人。

悠太的眼睛里并没有恐慌，只有浅淡的惊讶。“你杀了他啊。”悠太感叹似地看着仍然在汩汩向外涌出血液的尸体，又仰起头看着我。他裹着红色床单的样子配上溅了鲜血的日本血统的脸，使我联想到那些日本电影里的花魁。

“是啊。对不起。”我非常真诚地说，“现在走吧，就算到哪里去都没关系，不会有人阻止你。”

“你猜错了哦，我是真心爱着他的。”悠太冲我展开了一个笑容，轻描淡写地说，“这样的话就无家可归了。”

那笑容真是太漂亮了。我看着他漂亮的笑容，停顿了两秒，很温和地问：“那么，是想被我杀掉吗？”

但悠太摇了摇头，他说：  
“带我走吧。”

我一瞬间觉得有些动摇了。  
他的笑容真像从烈火里生长出的彼岸花。但我不知为何，从那双眼睛里先一步看到了灰烬。

我转身走出那扇门，但很快我的眼前又出现了他眼睛里的灰烬。最后我还是回到了房间里，牵起了悠太的手。他的手指太凉了，明明暖气开得那么足，他却像是从心脏一直往外透出般地寒冷。

接着我发现，他根本就没办法站起来。他浑身布满青紫的淤痕，那淤痕像胎记一样往大腿根部蔓延。那里还有血和精液，一动就会顺着大腿向下流淌。简直一塌糊涂，但他脸上始终是纯洁而天真的笑容，这画面像文艺复兴时期的油画里脸颊丰盈白腻的少女却有腐烂的肢体。

我像自己一贯表现出的那样耐心地、并且尽量不对他造成二次伤害地把他清理干净。在我把他从浴缸里抱起来重新放到床上的时候，他忽然抓住了我的手腕，凑在我的耳边说：“可以的话，做爱吧。”

我的眼前又浮现出精液和血液混杂着在他的大腿间流淌的画面，那画面充满了暴力意味和可怕的性张力，看上去像揉碎的玫瑰花瓣和汁水淋漓的烂桃子，太过香甜浓艳，甚至略微散发着腐烂的气息。

我像被下了咒语一样地吻上了他的嘴。他快活地笑了起来，笑声也是甜腻腻的，和少女没什么两样。他伸出手，把我裹进了那片血色里。

那到底是什么呢，他爱人的血液，亦或是从他身体里流淌出的生命与爱情，我在这样的血色里进入他，像戳破一颗烂桃子的皮一样地轻而易举，并且一样地汁水四溢。他的样子脆弱而秾丽，眼角一颗生理性的泪水沿着流丽的脸部线条落下来，滴到床单上晕染开。

高潮的时候他濒死一样地抽搐，涎液也从嘴角溢出来，脖颈仰出一个危险的角度。内壁绞紧，拽着我往深渊一样的快感里坠下去。那明明应该是极为丑陋的画面，我却觉得他在那一瞬间如同贞德般圣洁。我牵起他冰凉的手指，虔诚地吻上去。

我被他疯狂的美丽重重包裹，无法挣脱。

那是悠太的胜利。

我把悠太豢养起来了。他变成了像猫咪一样听话的孩子，会很乖地照我说的去做，在沙发上蜷缩起来打瞌睡的时候柔软又脆弱。

不杀人的时候我画油画。以前我的画除了人像以外什么都有，但现在只剩下悠太了，各种各样的悠太，因为实在是太美了，他瘦长的躯体，若隐若现的肌肉线条，艳丽的面容，我时时刻刻想把那样的美丽定格下来。我也把颜料涂抹到他的身上，他总是因为发痒而颤抖，压抑着笑发出呻吟一样短促的音节。然后我们就开始做爱，颜料在他的身上一塌糊涂，清洗起来是很麻烦的，但我们都不是很在乎。

我想悠太对艺术的感知力是要超过我的，他太纯洁了，因而也过分敏感，生理上的也是心理上的敏感。他常常被我弄哭，有时是因为我做得太激烈，但有时甚至只是因为一朵花太漂亮。

我没有允许他出门。悠太也没有任何反对的意见，但是我偶尔会看见他对着窗外发呆，在光线里他的背影像是一座凝固的雕塑。

“悠太啊，感到孤独了吗？”我揉揉他的头发，它们在光里显得分外柔软。他回过头来看着我，眼睛因为注视光线太久又分泌出一些泪水。“因为外面对你来说太过危险了，所以才不允许你出去的。可以理解吗？”

他像只小猫一样乖顺地看着我，没有说话，只是眼睛看着我点了点头。

我自顾自地说：“你太过脆弱了，但是又太美丽了，就这样出去的话一定会被伤害的。”

他把视线垂下来，微微地点了点头，但又很快地向我的方向凑过来，吻上了我的嘴唇。我感觉到温热的液体又从他的眼眶里流下来，沾湿了我们的脸颊。

悠太是我的夜莺。

那样的美丽仅仅是被别人欣赏也算是玷污。

实在是太想看一次了。

在做爱的时候拿过了自己的匕首，用来割断喉咙的那一把。悠太骑在我的身上，已经吞下了我的性器，白皙的皮肤像是水彩画纸一般，染上了透明的红色。我专注地用刀刃划过了他的胸腹，锋利的尖端轻易地破开皮肤，留下了不至于危及生命的伤口。鲜红色的液体从伤口里溢出来。

悠太的眼眶里又注满了泪水，但表情却是笑容。他着迷一样地低头看着自己的伤口，又抬起头看了看我，用梦呓般的声音说：“很痛哦。”他又伸手去轻柔地抚摸自己的伤口，眼神是专注的怜爱的，手指上沾了自己的血液，他放到嘴边试着尝了一下，看着我笑了。“但是谢谢你，悠太很开心。”眼泪随着他咧开嘴的动作大颗地掉了下来。

嘴唇沾上了血迹，像是涂了口红一样。在第一次做爱时的圣洁又出现在他身上，他是被划破了皮肤的残破不堪的布娃娃，是应当被弃置在一旁的死了爱人的妓女，可对我来说却又是世上唯一的阿芙洛狄忒。

悠太忽然出声地笑了起来，他温柔地拿过我的匕首，冲自己的胸膛毫不犹豫地刺了下去。血的花朵在他的胸口绽放开，温热的液体溅到了我的脸上和身上，像精液一样地带着他的体温。在极致的快感和疼痛之下他高潮了，甚至因为太过激烈还流下了泪水。

他脸上的笑容直到失去呼吸的时候还是像少女一样地纯洁和天真。

我一瞬间明白了，那是悠太带给我的惩罚。像我杀死了他的爱人一样，他也同等地杀死了我的爱人。但是悠太直到最后也是爱着我的吧，在濒死的那一刻，他为我展示了世上最纯净的美丽。

窗外晨光炽盛，他凝固在光里的躯体像是大理石雕塑。

我伸出手去抚摸他的脸庞。

我的夜莺打开了笼子，飞走了。


End file.
